When viewing a movie, for example an image stream which may be used for medical diagnosis, a viewer may desire to view certain portions or frames, or may wish to view a short preview, summarizing specific frames and skipping others, for example, according to one or more pre-defined criteria.
For example, an in-vivo imager system which is carried by an ingestible capsule may be used to image lumens within a patient. The imager system captures and transmits, for example, images of the GI tract to an external recording device while the capsule passes through the GI lumen. Such an in-vivo imaging system provides a platform from which moving or still images of a lumen may be viewed. Large numbers of images, for example 50,000 or 100,000 images, may be collected for viewing. The images may be combined in sequence, and an image stream of, for example, more than 120 minutes in length, may be presented to the user. A user, e.g. a physician, may want to view a summary of the entire capture length, thus reducing viewing time. In some cases, the user may want to view the complete movie or a substantial portion of the movie.